Scorpius Malfoy and the Girl He Never Noticed
by GenevieveFromOnline
Summary: Annabelle Parker didn't catch his eye. She didn't for their first six years at Hogwarts. She didn't catch his eye, until she did.
Chapter One: Scorpius Malfoy's Secret

In so many books, the author always writes about love at first sight. How the first time you see your soul mate, everything clicks and the world makes sense. This is all utter bullshit.

Scorpius didn't notice her for six whole years, and there is nothing you can ever say or ever do to convince him what he has with her isn't true love. Because true love is more than just looks. True love is what resides inside, and after he found out what is inside, he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Every summer vacation is always the worst times of the year for Scorpius. Partly because his family despised and ignored him completely. Even at mealtime he wasn't served a plate of food. He had to sneak into the kitchens and steal his food. Though, he misses Hogwarts mostly because of the friends he met there. His family didn't allow him to visit them during the summer breaks, and Scorpius had to sneak his letters in the night. He had to read about how they were spending time together, while he was stuck in the same old manor he always was. It is quite boring, especially since Hogwarts always kept him on his toes.

Rose Weasly and Albus Potter (his two best friends) wrote to him often enough to give him some company. Every night he got a new letter, and every day he wrote a new one for them. Whilburt, his eagle owl, was silent and stealthy.

He stood out in the cold summer night breeze, shivering slightly. Summer nights in the manor are almost always cold, and clouds covered the sky like a coffin in the day. Whilburt landed on the black iron railing of Scorpius' balcony, two letters tied to his feet. Scorpius fed him a large sewer rat that he had trapped in a cage. Scorpius watched as Whilburt chased the rat into his bedroom and came back in a matter of seconds with the rat's corpse clutched in his beak. After Whilburt finished his meal, he swooped up to Scorpius, who was leaning against the railing. Scorpius subconsciously pet his owl's head with one finger, and held the letters in his other hand.

He felt a large drop of water hit his platinum blonde hair and another landed on his hand. Scorpius held out his arm (concealed by a thick black Alpaca fur sweater) for Whilburt to cling to as they walked back into the cover of Scorpius' bedroom. Scorpius left the vacant rat cage outside, before setting Whilburt on his dresser, where Whilburt drank water from his bowl. Scorpius closed the French doors and locked them, pulling the deep green curtains shut.

Malfoy sat on his bed, opening Albus' letter. It read this:

" _Dear Scorp,_

 _I can't wait till I see you in two days. I bought you your birthday present. At least we'll see you on your birthday. This is going to be great. You'll love what I got you. Since James graduated he gave us the Marauders Map he stole from dad's office so long ago. Rose and I have stocked up on plenty of pranking supplies. This year is going to be great, my friend._

 _Rose won't stop talking about the N. E. W. T. s. If I'm deaf by September first then you know it was Rose nagging my ear off. I hope you can curse your dad for him calling you a mad git. He can burn in hell._

 _Your best friend ever in the whole world,_

 _Alby"_

Scorpius smiled while he read the first half, but it faltered as he read about his father. I brought back the memory of the previous few days. His father had basically disowned him without actually following through with it. Scorpius set in in the shoe box of all the letters he'd gotten from that summer alone. It was over flowing.

After reading Rose letter (it mostly contained hints about his birthday present and reminders of the upcoming N.E.W.T.s), Scorpius hid his shoebox of letters under his bed. He finished off the night by studying extra. Scorpius had already finished his summer homework and reading, but he had nothing better to do. His father had stolen all his sketchbooks and art pencils. Rose was getting to him, like she always did.

Scorpius remembered when he had a crush on rose in his second year. She was so intelligent (it made sense since she was in Ravenclaw) and beautiful. She always had empathy for him, and somehow found a way to make him feel better when his family was raining down on him with their disapproval. It vanished though when he actually thought of the prospect of being intimate with her. It was uncomfortable to even think about, much less desire. Scorpius branded at as a brother/sister love.

After a few hours of memorizing the purpose of potions and herbs, Scorpius turned out his light and fell into a dreamless slumber.

The two days went by as slowly as they possibly could have. Scorpius was already packed a ready to leave for Kings Cross the second his parents woke. It was Scorpius' birthday and the day he got to see his friends. Scorpius was bouncing in his shoes and struggling to conceal his smile.

"Well? Lets get on with it then, boy." Draco Malfoy said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He was dressed in his usual crisp black suit. His mother, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, wore no expression and said nothing. She barely ever spoke, even around family.

Scorpius his onto his baggage (his black trunk, a lather satchel, and a bird cage with Whilburt sleeping in it). Draco rested his hand on Scorpius shoulder, and apparated to an alleyway just outside of kings cross. Scorpius couldn't conceal his smile any longer when he caught sight of his friends after running between platforms nine and ten.

He ran in for a hug. Both Rose and Albus were grinning ear-to-ear, just like Scorpius. Draco left without a word of goodbye or even acknowledgement. "I'm so happy to see you guys," Scorpius said. "My summer was the most dreadful."

Albus joked by saying "Anything is dreadful without me there." And Scorpius laughed. Rose smacked his arm with the back of her hand. "What was that for?" He asked, holding his arm in fake pain. "For a horrible joke…. Anyway, happy birthday, Scorpius! Your finally sixteen!" Rose exclaimed, looking up at him with a grin.

"Where's my presents you ignorant buffoons?!" He exclaimed in a voice that sounded similar to Draco's. Albus chuckled and shoved Scorpius' arm playfully. "Well, if it isn't Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron Weasly said, approaching the trio. Scorpius looked up at the man, who sent him a smile and a pat on the back. "Nice to see you, kid." He said. Scorpius nodded. "You too, Mr. Weasly."

"It was a shame you couldn't visit during the break." Hermione Weasly intervened the conversation. Scorpius nodded in agreement. "Dad is a prick like always." Scorpius said, and Ron chuckled. "You can say that again."

"LAST CALL TO BOARD!" A voice rung out over the train station. Scorpius hurriedly put his trunk and trolley in the luggage car, carrying his pet owl and satchel around his torso. "Come on Scorpius!" Albus said, through the window of a compartment just above Scorpius' head as he was running to the door. The train pulled forward, and Scorpius ran faster to catch it, clutching his cage until his knuckles turned white.

The Potter's and Weasly's urged him to run faster, and the end of the concrete path was coming up soon. Scorpius jumped on in the nick of time. He walked down to meet Rose in the hall. "Don't do that again. I thought you'd missed the train you ignorant child." Rose scolded and Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you Rose." Scorpius stated for the millionth time. Rose ignored him and led him to the compartment where Albus was waiting.

"There you are, chap. Time to open presents." Albus acted as if nothing had happened, because things like that happened all the time. Albus tossed Scorpius a wrapped box, and Scorpius sat across from Albus while tearing it open greedily. It revealed to be a box of art supplies. Various oil paints, sketching pencils, and a sketchbook was inside it.

"Wow! This is amazing, I love it Alby! Thanks so much!" Scorpius exclaimed, going off on how high the quality was and how he was going to use the art kit. "My turn." Rose said, handing him a small velvet package. A gold ring lay inside with a blood red ruby in the center. Scorpius pulled it out, eyeing it. "This is beautiful. Thank you Rose." He said. She held up her hand to reveal one just like it, but with silver and a dark blue sapphire. "Look…. Rose…. We aren't getting marri-"

"No! No! No! It's a friendship ring. Albus has one too." Roe exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. Albus nodded, holding in laughter, and showed him a silver ring with an emerald. "Oh. They all represent our house's" Scorpius said. Rose nodded.

"That's very thoughtful of you Rose. Thank you, I love it." He said, send her a warm smile. Rose returned it. "So…. Want to hear my new plan for a prank or…" Albus said. Scorpius found himself grinning ear-to-ear.

He was finally home.


End file.
